Rack, Shack and Benny at the Toy Factory transcript
Playing Theme Tune On Tuba Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes if a squash can make you smile Bob (continued): if you like to waltz with potatoes '' ''up and down the produce aisle...' '' Bob: "Have we got a show for you!" Continues Playing Tuba Entire Gang:VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales '' Bob: ''brussels sprouts '' '''''laugh and shout do not pout Entire Gang: VeggieTales Entire Gang: There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales!' '' Thud! Laughing In Excitement Prologue: The Counter Top Intro Bob: "Hi kids, and welcome to ''VeggieTales, I'm Bob the Tomato," Larry: "and I'm Larry the Cucumber," Bob: "and we're here to answer your questions." Larry: "That's exactly right, Bob." Bob: "So who do you have for us today, Qwerty?" Qwerty: "Kayla Robinson of Cleveland, Ohio." A young girl named Kayla shows up on Qwerty's computer screen. Kayla: "Hi there, Bob, hi there, Larry." Bob: "Hi there, Kayla," Larry: "what kind of problem are you having?" Kayla: "Today's the all age bowling tournament and I can't find my lucky bowling sneakers anyplace, what should I do if I wanna keep looking for them?" Larry: "Good question you asked there, Kayla." Bob: "While Larry and I try to solve Kayla's problem, let's take 1 good look at our new story film." Fade to the sequel story title: '''''Rack, Shack and Benny at the Toy Factory Scene 1: The Nezzer Toy Factory Grandpa George: "Now you remember the names of the 3 brothers: Shadrac, Meshach and Abendigo, but you can just call them Rack, Shack and Benny, so anyhow, they came back with an entire bunch of young boys and young girls, and Mr. Nezzer brought all of them to work at his toy factory, anything that goes right inside and outside Nezzer's toys needs to come right by me, and speaking of which, it's almost 8:00, the time for the morning toy robot parts delivery." Grandpa George sees Laura flying right over to the gate in her flying truck with a giant canister of toy robot parts to make a toy robot with. Grandpa George: "Oh look, here comes Laura right now, she's my most favorite co-worker of all times." In Background Laura: Good morning George how are you? I hope you're feeling fine Grandpa George pushes the red button to open the gates. I like to stay and talk but it's almost 8:00 and I haven't got the time Grandpa George: "See you later, Laura." Laura: because we work real hard at the toy factory Laura (continued): we start at 8 and we don't play games 'til 3 Laura: I gotta drive a truck to make a buck so I can send it home to my family Continues In Background Mr. Lunt: good thing you're not in trouble your time card's an upgrade it's not yet 2 past 8 good thing that you're not late and my boss will put you '' ''on parade Laura: "I know, Mr. Lunt, I know." Mr. Lunt enters the Nezzer Toy Factory. Mr. Lunt: oh yes we work real hard at the toy factory Pea Worker Number 1: "Excuse me, Mr. Lunt, but I seem to have an injury." Mr. Lunt: now get back on the line you'll be just fine with all this work to do we got no time for sympathy Larry/Benny: we'll always be so cheerful Bob/Rack: we'll always laugh and run around Junior/Shack: even though there's no time to read and play 'cause we need to work all day and it's not too much but fun Bob/Rack: I'm Rack Junior/Shack: I'm Shack Larry/Benny: I'm Benny Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack and Larry/Benny: we work here in the plant get prepared to take a break for goodness sake but Mr. Nezzer says Mr. Lunt: "Not yet you can't." Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack, Larry/Benny and other Co-Workers: we're ready for some playtime our schedule's not severe we're getting not too tired but stopping gets us fired so we'll need to stay right here Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack, Larry/Benny and Factory Co-Workers: because we work real hard at the toy factory Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack, Larry/Benny and Factory Co-Workers (continued): we start at 8 and we don't play games 'til 3 Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack, Larry/Benny and Factory Co-Workers: we work the whole day through to make 1 buck or 2 so we can send them home to our families Continues Again In Background Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack, Larry/Benny and Factory Co-Workers: 1 day they'll come and find us we'll go in harmony Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack, Larry/Benny and Factory Co-Workers: we hope the day is near 'til then you'll find us here at the Nezzer Toy Factory. A box that contains a toy robot falls right off the flying truck and it lands right by Grandpa George. Grandpa George: "Well what do you know? a Nezzer toy design, every single day they would make lots of bears, rabbits, robots, cars, trucks, trains, planes, helicopters, rocket ships and buses, and the excitement occurs when Mr. Nezzer makes his super big announcement." Cut back to inside the Nezzer Toy Factory...... Mr. Nezzer appears right on the television screen. Mr. Nezzer: "Attention, my fellow workers, I have just 1 super big announcement to make, this mornin', Nezzer's Toys shipped its 21.7 toy robot." The entire crowd watches in amazement. Mr. Nezzer: "To celebrate this wonderful occasion for the next 35 minutes, everybody can play with just as many toys and games as they want, enjoy your playtime." Mr. Lunt (stops recording): "Hey, boss, that's super kind of you to give all of those toys away." Mr. Nezzer: "Oh I can just see the looks on their faces right about now." Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack and Larry/Benny are playing with a rabbit, a bear, a robot, a car, a tow-truck, a railroad train, a jet plane, a helicopter, a rocket ship and a charter bus. Toy Robot: "Red alert, danger, red alert, danger." Junior/Shack: "Wow, I had no idea toy robots had those sound effects." Larry/Benny: "Neither have I." Cut back to Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt in Mr. Nezzer's office......... Mr. Nezzer: "Well, Mr. Lunt, that about does it, what do you say we pop right in and let them so their appreciation?" Mr. Lunt: "I know, boss, they're gonna really appreciate you." Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt open the office doors (with their lack of hands) and sees them playing with the toys and games. Mr. Nezzer: "Now I'm feelin' super appreciated." Bob/Rack: "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Nezzer, for your lovely gifts of toys and games." Larry/Benny: "Yeah, thanks a bunch." Mr. Nezzer: "I appreciate all of you tellin' me that, but I got a super big surprise for all of you, come with me to my office and I'll show you what it is." Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack and Larry/Benny follow Mr. Nezzer right over to his office. Grandpa George (off screen): "Don't go away, Rack Shack and Benny at the Toy Factory will be right back right after this short break." Silly Songs with Larry segment: The New and Improved Song of the Cebu In Background Silly Songs with Larry Narrator (off screen): And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Cut to Larry, Jimmy, Jerry and Junior doing a multi-media event and a new version of their hit song. Silly Songs with Larry Narrator (off screen): Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Larry the Cucumber proudly presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic multi-media event, The New and Improved Song of the Cebu. Larry: Cebu Larry: "This is a song about a young boy, a song about a young boy and his cebus, which are kind of like cows, the young boy had a sick cebu, a sad cebu and a mute cebu, but there's also a hippo. the canoe's wooden and the sad cebu's depressed due to a dying sunflower and the mute cebu's successful in communicating the dangers and warnings to the other passengers and the hippo sees them as well, isn't that absolutely right, Archie?" Archie (off screen): "I hear you loud and clear, Larry, thanks a bunch for telling me that a cebu's like a cow and the canoe's wooden and all of those things." Larry: "You're welcome, Archie." In Background Again Larry: Cebu Larry: "Sing it with me." Larry: cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: cebu Continues In Background Larry: boy is riding with cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: boy is riding with cebu Larry: into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: into town in his canoe Larry: sick cebu is rowing and sneezing achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo moo, moo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo achoo moo, moo moo, moo Larry: hippo chewing on bamboo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: hippo chewing on bamboo Larry: can't see boy and 3 cebus Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: can't see boy and 3 cebus Larry: sad cebu is '' ''rowing and crying boo-hoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo moo, moo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo '' ''boo-hoo moo moo '' ''boo-hoo moo, moo, '' ''boo-hoo moo, moo '' ''boo-hoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo '' ''moo, moo Larry: cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: cebu Larry: cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior (continued): achoo moo, moo boo-hoo moo, moo '' ''boo-hoo moo, moo '' ''achoo moo, moo achoo moo moo '' ''boo-hoo moo, moo '' ''cebu Larry: hippo seen by mute cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: hippo seen by mute cebu Larry: tries to tell the other 2 Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: tries to tell the other 2 Larry: mute cebu is '' ''waving and grunting '' ''mmm-hmm '' ''mmm mmm, '' ''mmm-hmm '' ''mmm, mmm, '' ''mmm-hmm '' ''mmm, mmm, '' ''mmm-hmm '' ''mmm, mmm '' ''mmm mmm Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: mmm-hmm '' ''mmm, mmm '' ''mmm-hmm '' ''mmm, mmm '' ''mmm-hmm mmm, mmm mmm-hmm '' ''mmm, mmm '' ''mmm, mmm Larry: boy understands mute cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: boy understands mute cebu Larry: tells the other 2 cebus Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: tells the other 2 cebus Larry: brave young boy is steering and cheering woo-hoo '' ''moo moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''moo, moo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''moo, moo Larry: cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: cebu Larry: cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: cebu Larry, Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: achoo moo, moo '' ''boo-hoo moo, moo '' ''mmm-hmm '' ''mmm-mmm '' ''woo-hoo '' ''moo, moo achoo moo, moo '' ''boo-hoo '' ''moo, moo '' ''cebu Back to the Silly Songs with Larry title card..... Larry: that's the song of the cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: that's the song of the cebu Larry: I hope you liked it too Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: I hope you liked it too Larry: now it's time '' ''for standing and leaving bye-bye moo, moo '' ''bye-bye moo, moo '' ''bye-bye moo, moo '' ''bye-bye moo, moo '' ''moo, moo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: bye-bye moo, moo '' ''bye-bye moo, moo '' ''bye-bye moo, moo '' ''bye-bye moo, moo '' ''moo, moo Grandpa George (off screen): "And now back to Rack, Shack and Benny at the Toy Factory." Mr. Nezzer's office Mr. Nezzer: "Behold, (he reveals to his hard workers a blue print model of a jet pack robot) a blue print model of Rocky the Jumping Robot." Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack and Larry/Benny: "Woooooooow," Mr. Lunt: "holy mackerel," Bob/Rack: "are you really gonna put all of the pieces together as always like a picture puzzle?" Mr. Nezzer: "I would if I could, but it might be super hard to figure out where they go in 1 single order." Larry/Benny: "Oh don't worry about it, you can just look at the directions to see which piece goes where." Mr. Nezzer: "Oh thanks a bunch for tellin' me that, I'll get work on it right away." Mr. Nezzer goes right off to work on Rocky the Jumping Robot. Junior/Shack: "Well I sure hope he figures out the directions." Bob/Rack: "So do we." Larry/Benny: "In fact, let's hang around in the dining room while he's extremely busy." Meanwhile in Mr. Nezzer's work room while Bob/Rack, Junior/Shack and Larry/Benny are hanging around in the dining room, Mr. Nezzer's hard at work trying to put together Rocky the Jumping Robot. Category:VeggieTales film scripts Category:Episode Sequel Scripts